


Stone Walls (Jercy AU)

by cindyswriting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Sex, Jason Grace - Freeform, LGBT rights, Love, M/M, Romance, boy and boy, boys, jercy - Freeform, mature - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyswriting/pseuds/cindyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson. A 16 year old boy who's eyes hide pain and he enjoys swimming. He walks around and smiles when his few friends talk to him, but, other than that, his life is hell. His mother had passed away from leukemia. His father, Poseidon, had left them when Percy was five years old. Percy lives with his stepdad, Gabe. He walks into school with bruises and cuts everyday.</p><p>Jason Grace. 16 year old Jason is the Golden Boy of high school - captain of the football team. He has A's and B's. He lives with his sister, Thalia, and his mother Beryl Grace. His father, Zeus, passed away in a car accident when Jason was three years old.</p><p>Jason never really noticed Percy in freshmen year. In sophomore year, Jason is willing to help Percy and break his stone walls.</p><p>Is it all that though? Just helping a fellow classmate out? Or is it more than friendship.</p><p>MATURE CONTENT. NOT EDITED.<br/>-</p><p>• I do not own the characters, Rick "troll" Riordan does.<br/>• I own the plot<br/>• Probably making a Jercy book later on that is not an AU.<br/>• NOT EDITED<br/>• Enjoy (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PERCY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jercy/gifts).



> this is the first fanfic I am actually going to keep writing. I used to write fanfics and then delete after a while. I hope you enjoy this (I ship Jercy and Solangelo really hard). (:

Percy never really liked school. Much less being home, but he still managed to get out to bed.

Percy stretched a bit, his back aching from being beaten with a belt by Gabe. He winced at the pain that surged through his body and frowned. He laid there for a while, just staring up at the ceiling.

School was less worse than home. Sure, there were the occasional bullies, but he had Thalia, Annabeth and Grover. A great group of friends if you ask Percy. Grover has been with Percy since they were in middle school. They wandered the streets of New York when Percy had the chance. But now, Percy rarely has the chance. He cooks, cleans and works while keeping up with school because all Gabe does is drink, smoke and abuse Percy.

Percy sighed and dragged himself out of bed. As he stood, he placed his arm on his back, grabbed his towel and walked to the bathroom.

Percy tried to ignore the bathroom's walls that were tainted brown and the sink and tub pipes being a bit rusty.

Percy brushed his teeth while looking in the mirror to see his bedhead. When did he not have a bedhead? His Raven black hair was always messy and never cooperated with him. His sea green eyes looked dull.

After brushing his teeth, he stepped into the shower, ridding himself of the sweats and white t-shirt. He turned the hot water on considering it was a frigid December morning and hot water helps soothe his back.

The water ran down his back. The burning sensation of the water seemed to soothe his back the slightest bit.

"Boy!" A voice yelled and Percy knew it was none other than Gabe, the devil himself. "Hurry out and make me breakfast you worthless brat!"

Percy used to flinch at those words: worthless, brat. And other names but Percy would have a long list of those to tell anyone who asked. No one would ask anyways. No one knew about Gabe.

"Did you hear me?!" Gabe bellowed.

"Yes sir," Percy said quietly, but loud enough for Gabe to hear.

He finished up his shower and walked to his room. He used deodorant and pulled on dark blue jeans with an orange t-shirt. He put his socks on and walked out, placing his red converse by the front door.

Percy went to the kitchen and prepared pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon for him and Gabe. Percy quickly downed his breakfast before Gabe came. Gabe barely allowed him to eat. Percy only eats about one meal a day, maybe not a single meal. Explains why he's scrawny.

Gabe walked in, a beer bottle in his hand. Suddenly, the bottle wasn't in his hand anymore. It was thrown at Percy and it broke against Percy's arm which was now oozing red blood, few shards of glass stuck onto there.

"Get your ass out of here you piece of shit," Gabe ordered, sitting at the table and eating his breakfast, belly hanging over his pants as usual.

Percy fought back the tears and walked to the bathroom, bandaging the fresh cut on his upper arm. It stung to move the arm. But Percy can manage. He's been given worse beatings.

♡♡♡

"Are you going to the pool after school again?" Grover asked as he walked through the doors with Percy.

"You know I am," Percy replied, a small smile spread across his face.

Grover frowned a bit. "Awe man," he sighed. "I was hoping we could catch a movie!"

Percy tried to look happy-ish. "Maybe some other time," he told his best friend even though he never gets the time to be with him anymore.

They stopped by Percy's locker and Grover kept babbling on and on about this girl he has a crush on while Percy simply smiled and gathered his things.

That's when the boy with the spiky golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes walked to his locker a few lockers to the right of Percy's.

Percy silently watched as the Golden Boy gathered his things from his locker.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Grover asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he followed Percy's gaze and saw Jason.

Jason finished gathering his things and walked down the hall and when Jason passed Percy, Jason caught Percy looking at him. He flashed a smile at Percy and kept walking.

Percy has always liked Jason. His eyes seemed to shock him and his hair - oh, how Percy wanted to run his hands through it.

But Jason had a girlfriend, Piper McLean. Jason isn't gay. Percy is. Percy knew it would never work out and he's not getting his hopes up.

Percy sighed, but then smiled as him and his best friend walked to their first period class.


	2. JASON

When Jason waved at the raven haired boy, he couldn't help but notice a fresh new gash on his upper arm. He would've asked Percy about it, but his friend Grover was there. Sure, he knew Grover from geometry class. Jason just didn't want to be labeled "nosy" for asking.

"Jason!" A high pitched voice called out as he walked into World History class. And he knew it was none other than his girlfriend Piper.

He smiled and took his seat next to her, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Pipes."

"Alright, class," the teacher, Ms. Cavanah, greeted blatantly. "I hope you studied for this pop quiz."

The class groaned and Jason smiled to himself. Jason never really had a problem with his grades. He passed tests easily and he was proud. Sometimes he even helped tutor others.

One of the reasons he is The Golden Boy.

♡♡♡

The day eventually finished and Jason was tired. Football practice left and then he could go home. Maybe a quick swim in the pool though. He hasn't been swimming in a while.

Football practice was anything but easy. Jason was sweating bullets, panting and trying to catch his breath.

He sat down on the bleachers, drinking from his water bottle. Then his friend, Frank, came and sat next to him.

"Coach is always murdering us with practice," Frank said, exasperated.

Jason smiled through his panting. "No shit."

"Alright cupcakes!" Coach Hedge bellowed through his megaphone (which was very unnecessary - he's already loud as it is). "I can't take little daisies sitting around! Better work tomorrow!"

The whole football team groaned and gathered their things and headed to the locker room. But Jason went to the pool because, why not? He hasn't swam in a while and hopefully he won't drown from not remembering how to swim. It's worth a try though! Jason definitely thinks he has a death wish.

When Jason walked towards the pool, he saw someone swimming laps nonstop as if it was natural to them. Swimming at an amazing speed worthy enough to be in the Olympics.

After what seemed like ages, the person finally got out of the water and it was the one and only Percy. Percy didn't seem to notice Jason staring at him, but Jason was staring at him.

Jason noticed Percy was scrawny. He had a lean body but his stomach was flat, his arms thin, calves a bit smaller for an average teenage boy. Jason didn't really know what to think. First, he thought maybe Percy had an eating disorder. Then, maybe Percy just didn't eat a lot. Last, Percy starved himself. Jason pushed the thoughts away.

"You should join the swim team," Jason stated which caused Percy to jump.

"Oh," Percy said plainly, "I never gave that much thought."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why? You swim pretty damn well!"

"Stalker."

"Am not."

"I don't want to join the swim team." Percy said drying his hair with a blue towel. "I can't stay after school for a long time."

"Why?" Jason pushed.

Percy didn't answer. Instead, he avoided the question and said, "Are you here to swim?"

"Yeah, hopefully I remember how to." Jason laughed.

Percy gave a small smile and walked off after saying, "Good luck, stalker."

Jason didn't really know what to say, he just laughed softly to himself because shit, he's a labeled a stalker now!

Thankfully, Jason remembered how to swim. But then he remembered he forgot to ask Percy how he got a cut. Maybe it's better if he doesn't ask. The cut seemed pretty painful.

Again, Jason pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't any of his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo another chapter!


	3. JASON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Jason yawned and walked into his house, dropping his keys in the bowl next to the door. He dropped his bag next to the door too - he'll pick it up later to do his homework.

"Jason?" He heard his mom call.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mom. She had her very best floral apron on, mixing cake batter (which was chocolate cake batter and Jason has this thing for chocolate).

"Hi, mom," Jason greeted. "Making a chocolate cake?"

She smiled at him, the corners of her eyes wrinkling slightly, her blueish green eyes beaming. "Of course. You and Thalia love my chocolate cakes-"

"Topped with vanilla frosting and strawberries!" Thalia finished for her mom while she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Their mom smiled and Jason hugged Thalia.

Then, Thalia's phone started ringing and when she pulled it out from her back pocket, Jason saw the name "Percy" with a blue heart emoji next to it.

"Hello?" Thalia answered in a singsong voice. Jason could make out some crying and sniffling from the other end of the line. Thalia frowned and got up, walking into the living room.

Jason didn't really understand what that was about, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. But Jason didn't really pay much mind to it, it wasn't his business - it was Thalia's and Percy's. But Jason couldn't help but wonder if Percy was okay.

Jason conversed with his mom. He loved their conversations. They always talk about random things and one thing leads to another. Talking about perfume and cologne at first but the conversation ends up being about chocolate chip cookies with milk. Then some other thing - politics, sports, you name it!

Thalia walked back in looking very upset. Her black hair was a bit tousled and her sky blue eyes were slightly red rimmed.

Jason's mom and Thalia had a quiet conversation while Jason just watched. They never really left him out like this unless it was some really girly stuff like . . . periods.

Jason cringed and shivered at the word. Red was never his favorite color anyways.

Thalia walked out of the kitchen, out the door and took the car, driving out of the driveway.

"Where is she going, mom?" Jason asked, eyebrows furrowed and slightly frowning.

His mom sighed. "She didn't really tell me, but she claimed it was important. I wonder where she went off to though in such a hurry. She didn't even wait to clean the bowl!"

Jason jumped up, smiled and grabbed the bowl which still had some chocolate cake batter in it. "I'll do it!"


	4. PERCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school ):   
> Hope you enjoy unless you've already read the 6 chapters on wattpad!

Percy shivered. He was only wearing a a navy blue sweater, no coat, and this December breeze was getting to him. He was sure he would go to school with a fever tomorrow. He shivered endlessly, pacing under a tall green tree that was planted right next to a brown wooden bench.

He was waiting for Thalia. He panicked and didn't really know who else to call. Annabeth was probably studying, Wise Girl. And knowing Grover, he was probably already sleeping even if it was only six in the evening.

Percy had called Thalia hoping he could tell her and she wouldn't overreact or freak out or even worse, judge and leave him. He told Thalia he was hurt and he needs someone - that he's going through a rough time and he needs someone to talk to. Thalia had started sniffling and tearing on the other end of the line when Percy said he was badly hurt, which in fact he was.

He had red scratches etched into the tan skin on his back. His left wrist was bent at a really weird angle, at least Percy was sure it wasn't supposed to look like that. And the gash at the side of his stomach was bleeding still. Percy's stomach still growled, he hadn't eaten anything since his small breakfast this morning.

Beep, Beep!

Percy turned around and saw Thalia in her black Honda. Percy ran over to the car - more like speed walked because the pain was unbearable - and jumped into the passenger seat.

He looked over at Thalia and her eyes were practically boring into his soul. Damn, she was scary when she wanted to be. She stared at Percy's condition and then her eyes glanced to the side of his sweater, the wound on the side of his stomach was starting to bleed through the sweater.

Thalia pointed at it and asked, "Are you bleeding?"

"It's ketchup," Percy replied.

Thalia stared at him for a while. "So you are bleeding."

"No."

"Shut the hell up."

Before Percy knew it, the car drove at a fast speed and Percy was sure Thalia was going over the speed limit of 25 miles per hour.

♡♡♡

At the hospital, memories flooded into Percy's mind.

He remembered visiting his mom everyday with Grover after school to see how she was doing. She wasn't doing well - leukemia was risky. He remembered getting his mom jello cups, a lot of jello cups. She just loved the jello more than anything. He remembered when he would come here by himself sometimes if Grover was too busy and he would do his homework with his mom. His mom was excellent at math and Percy? Well, Percy hated school in general. He still does.

But he also remembered coming here for the last time with Gabe.

He didn't get to visit her that day because he had state tests coming up so he had to study because school was never a priority for Percy.

Gabe had barged into his room yelling at him to get ready and Percy learned to always obey Gabe even at the age of 14 (he would slightly abuse Percy back then). When they got to the hospital, Percy had come to the sight of his mother - laying there, pale. Her heart monitor was beating rather slowly and her breathing was fatal. Minutes after, her fatal breathing was nothing and her slow heartbeat wasn't there anymore. The room was silent until Percy burst out screaming and crying. It took at least five doctors, two nurses and a security guard to get him off his mom's lifeless body.

"Percy?"

"Percy!"

Percy jumped slightly and saw Thalia sitting next to his hospital bed on one of those chairs that wheel around the hospital room.

She stared him down for a minute. Percy wasn't sure if she was staring at the hospital gown or the bandages, but she was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. He never really liked attention.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Thalia's question made Percy wince. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. If he told her, she would either leave him or push him to report Gabe. He can't report Gabe. As terrible as Gabe is, he provides Percy with a "legal guardian" (he's not a good guardian at all, the worst so far).

Percy hesitated before he said, "I fell."

Thalia glared at him furiously. "Are you fucking serious? You can't lie to me like that! Obviously someone - "

Did this to me, Percy finished in his mind.

Thalia would've finished but her phone interrupted her. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings being her ringtone.

Percy criss crossed applesauce his legs on the hospital bed and waited for Thalia to get off the phone. It was a while before she finally got off the phone and turned to Percy.

"That was my brother, Jason," Thalia said, sighing a bit. "He wants me home, it's late."

Percy heart did this little flip when he hard the name Jason. Sure, he didn't know Jason that well, but from what Percy's head about him, he seems like an amazing guy. And Percy wants to know him, but he didn't want to like someone who would never like him back. He has a girlfriend and he's straight and that's all Percy has ever heard about his relationship status and sexuality. He never heard "Jason has a boyfriend" or "Jason is gay". Jason is straight. As straight as a wooden ruler.

"I expect you to tell me the truth tomorrow when I come visit," Thalia said seriously, pulling her black leather jacket back on.

Percy looked confused for a minute. "Tomorrow's Friday."

Thalia sighed and smiled a bit. "No you, idiot. Tomorrow's Saturday."

Percy's mouth formed an 'o'. Thalia knows Percy has never been so smart at even the littlest things, but he tries.

"Is it okay if I bring Jason tomorrow?"

"What." Percy asked, looking her dead in the face.

"Is it okay-"

"I heard what you said. I'm not stupid!" Percy shot his arms up in recognition and Thalia chuckled. "Well, I'm not that stupid." Thalia quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why bring Jason?"

Oh, Percy loved saying his name.

"After I visit you tomorrow, I promised Jason I would take him to see the puppies at the pet store." Thalia smiled.

"Puppies are so manly."

Thalia smirked at him. "Don't you like puppies?"

"Yes, because I'm manly."

"So you think Jason is manly too."

Without thinking, Percy said, "Yes." And he immediately regretted it. "I mean . . . No! Jason isn't manly at all! Grover likes puppies and he's not manly, but Jason is - isn't!

Thalia gave him a weird look and left a tomato red Percy sitting on a hospital bed in a weird hospital gown. Thank God Thalia didn't notice Percy thinks her younger brother is attractive.


	5. JASON

Jason was positive something was wrong when Thalia walked back into the house and sat down next to him on the couch without a word. Her eyes weren't red rimmed or anything, but she was lost in thought. Jason knew she was.

Jason didn't know if he should ask or just leave it alone. He figured it wasn't any of his business but this is his sister he's concerned about.

"Thalia?" He asked, slowly. She turned her head to the side to look at him. "What's wrong, Thals?"

Thalia sighed. "I doubt you would know who Percy is though."

Jason smiled a bit at the mention of the raven haired boy. "I know who he is. Black hair. Kind of skinny. Green eyes."

Thalia's lips curled into a smile. "I love his eyes. And he's so adorable!" But then Thalia's smile faded. "I thinks someone is hurting Percy, like, physically."

Jason stared at her for a while. "Do you have proof or..?"

"I picked him up after he called me and when he got in the car, he was only wearing a sweater and - "

"Only a sweater in this weather?" Jason practically shouted.

Thalia shushed him. "And he had this wound on his side and it was bleeding a lot and then his wrist was looking like a bendy ruler! I'm pretty sure his wrist is broken."

Jason comprehended all of this. It made it obvious that someone was hurting him, but who would hurt someone like Percy? Percy is Percy. Okay well, Jason can't say that because he barely knows Percy. But he seems like a nice kid!

Jason hesitated and asked, "Did you ask him what happened?"

"Yes," Thalia mumbled, obviously pissed about something else.

"And?"

"He said he fell."

"... That's the lamest excuse ever."

Thalia then explained to Jason how she's visiting Percy tomorrow and that Jason will be tagging along. Then Jason told her she should go to sleep right after she finished her homework. But she didn't leave without getting a plate full of his mom's cake.

Jason didn't mind going to the hospital tomorrow. He would like to know what happened to Percy because it seems like Percy was hurt by someone and that someone is taking advantage of him.

Jason knew Percy probably wouldn't tell him what really happened. He also knew Percy definitely wouldn't tell Thalia what happened if Jason is around. Jason barely knows Percy and he knows he doesn't have a right to know, but . . . he still wonder what happened to Percy.

♡♡♡

Jason always loved hospitals and you could call him weird for it, but he wouldn't care.

Jason was hospitalized once because he had got hit with something and he had a circle like wound on his head. That hit even caused him to get a scar on his lip. Piper thinks the scar is cute and "heroic" but Jason didn't really care about it.

When they reached Percy's room, Thalia knocked on the door. "Knock, Knock."

Percy looked up from his hands and gave a small smile. "Hi."

"This is Jason," Thalia said pointing to Jason.

"Nice to meet you Jason," Percy said with his cheeks slightly tinted red. Why? Jason doesn't know.

Jason smiled. "Likewise."

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Jason and Percy looked at her weirdly. "I need to fucking pee really bad!"

Percy smiled and pointed to a light brown wooden door. "There!"

Thalia rushed to the bathroom leaving Percy and Jason, alone.

Jason wanted to break the awkward silence in some way and he didn't know how else to do that. He only knew the most predictable question to ask.

"What happened?" Jason asked softly, sitting on the chair that rolls around the hospital room.

"I fell," Percy said blatantly, staring at his hands, playing with the hem of his Finding Nemo blanket.

Jason wanted to say Thalia thinks that someone is hurting Percy but he decided against it. So he changed the subject.

"Do you have a thing for Finding Nemo?"

Percy blushed and nodded. "I-It's my favorite movie."

Jason smiled, astonished that Percy was such a little kid. "Really?"

Percy looked up at Jason, smiling slightly, cheeks still tinted red. "I used to beg my mom to sit through it with me every night before I slept."

Jason smiled before making a serious face again. "Are you going to tell someone what really happened to you?"

Percy looked away from him and stared blankly at the white hospital wall and simply replied, "I fell."

"We both know that's a lie."

"I fell." Percy repeated and it was getting Jason a bit aggravated.

"Someone is hurting you."

Jason noticed Percy tense up at the mention of Jason's theory (originally Thalia's theory but Jason agreed with it).

Percy looked at him, anger written across his face. "What do you care?" He snapped.

It was Jason's turn to get mad. "It's not right to have someone purposely hur - "

"What's going on?"

Percy and Jason turned to see Thalia standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring at the two of them.

"You two are so immature."

"I was just trying to help him," Jason mumbled angrily, walking out of the room - not able to look at Percy's depressed state. It would only make him ache more.


	6. PERCY

It kind of hurt when Jason walked out on Percy like that. But Percy was aggravated. Jason had just kept pushing him on and on.

He doesn't care, Percy thought. He doesn't know me.

Maybe Jason did care. But Percy found that hard to believe. Why would he care anyways? Percy isn't anything special to him.

Thalia walked out after Jason after apologizing about Jason's actions because Jason can be quite hard to handle at times according to Thalia. Percy only nodded and Thalia left, saying she might come back later today.

♡♡♡

Percy was watching Finding Nemo while packing his bag. He was no longer wearing that ugly hospital gown. He was in a comfy orange hoodie he got from camp and his black jeans.

Percy begged the doctors to let him go home today after Gabe had called him and cursed him out for not coming home and cooking meals. Percy got scared. Completely frightened.

He looked up at the tv and smiled, looking at Nemo with the other baby sea animals, each taking turns going out into the deep, blue water - trying to be little daredevils.

Percy turned the movie off and finished packing his few belongings until he heard someone clear their throat at the doorway. Percy turned around and saw Jason - black jacket, blue jeans, red converse, face etched in a sorrowful expression and messy hair that looked damp from the snow.

Percy was the first to speak, trying to break the awkward silence. "Did you leave something?"

Jason stared at him for a while, not answering and to Percy, it looked like Jason was checking him out! But Percy knew he could never check him out.

Before Percy could speak again, Jason's phone rang and Jason jumped and took it out of his jacket. He frowned and declined the call considering the phone stopped ringing.

"Did you leave something?" Percy asked again.

Jason looked at him. "Oh, no! I just - "

"What do you want?" Percy knew it came out harsh but Jason wasn't really that nice to him earlier.

Jason slightly winced. "I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Percy blinked. Was he really apologizing? "It's okay I guess."

Jason stared Percy down, head to toe. "You're not going out in the snow like that - " Jason gestured to Percy's hoodie - "are you?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"It's cold outside! And you're walking home!"

Percy shrugged. "I'll be fine." Percy never really cared about himself anyways.

Jason smiled at him. "Are you done packing?"

Percy looked at him curiously, "Almost, why?"

"I'm driving you home."

"No you're n - "

"Let's go!"

♡♡♡

Percy didn't really want to be in Jason's car. He was still kind of mad at him. But the blonde haired football player insisted and grabbed Percy's hand, dragging him to the blue Honda and asked for Percy's address.

Jason turned the radio on and started singing to Ride by Twenty - One Pilots. Then he started singing some other songs, all different varieties.

Jason eventually turned the music off and the car stopped. Jason sighed. "Stuck in minor traffic."

Percy felt his heart pace quicken. "I'll just go home from here."

Just when Percy grabbed his black Jansport bag, Jason asked "Why?"

"I just really need to get home," Percy simply said, pulling his hood over his head and opening the car door. Percy stepped out, but Jason grabbed his wrist. Percy winced and looked at Jason sadly.

Jason let go of his wrist. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to walk home in the snow wearing only a hoodie."

Percy tugged down his sleeve slightly. Jason couldn't see the scars Percy imprinted on himself. It hurt when Jason grabbed his wrist, the scars still kind of stung when touched.

Percy didn't really know if he should stay or not. Jason looked almost . . . concerned about Percy.

Should I trust him? Percy thought. Maybe he's not like others.

Percy looked at Jason. He stared into his beautiful electric blue eyes. He had the same eyes as Thalia, shocking and powerful.

Percy then decided to get back into the car and let Jason drive him home. Jason smiled at Percy when Percy got back in the car. Percy gave him a small smile before Jason turned his eyes back to the road in front of them and the car started to move after a few moments.

Jason was concentrated on the road and Percy took this time to his advantage. There wasn't any music playing. It was an oddly comfortable silence. Percy looked over at Jason, taking in all his features - blonde spiky hair, a straight nose, sharp jaw and that little scar above his lip. Where did he get that scar anyways?

"Like what you see?" Jason asked smirking, making Percy jump.

Percy blushed furiously, but his hood was still on so he was grateful. "N - no. I was just wondering how you got that scar."

Jason sighed and pouted. "I thought you were checking me out."

"Do you wish I was checking you out?" Percy asked a little quietly, playing with his fingers.

"If I could pick a guy to check me out, it would be you."

Percy didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but he smiled either way, feeling bubbly.

"Funny how you're saying that even though you have a girlfriend," Percy retorted.

Jason frowned. "I want to break up with her."

Percy looked at him with a curious look. "How come?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't think I'm that into girls now."

Percy felt his heart do a little happy dance.

But then the car stopped and Percy looked out to see his partially run down apartment waiting for him.

Percy must've looked sick or scared or something because Jason asked if he was okay.

Percy looked at him and smiled sadly. "I'm fine."

"Whenever someone says that, they're lying," Jason said quietly.

"Bye Jason. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Percy got out of the car, looked back and waved. He walked into the apartment, fear building up every time he took another step.

The fear only grew more when he was right outside his door. What would Gabe do?

Percy opened the door and saw Gabe sitting on the couch, watching some poker game on tv, a vodka bottle in his hand, half empty already.

Gabe didn't take too long noticing Percy. He turned off the tv and stalked over to him. "Where have you been, faggot?"

Faggot. That word. Percy's mom would have been okay with him being gay but Gabe was just another story.

Percy took a small breath before saying, "The hospital."

Gabe smacked his head with the remote he was holding in his hand. Percy winced and looked down at the floor. Gabe grabbed his chin and raised his head up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he growled.

"Yes sir," Percy complied.

Gabe punched Percy's side where the wound was and Percy doubled over clutching his side, keeping in his cries.

Gabe scoffed. "Make me some dinner."

Gabe walked back to the couch and turned the tv on while Percy inhaled sharply and walked to the kitchen.

Percy prepared the meal and gave it to Gabe. Percy wasn't really allowed to eat when Gabe was around. Gabe finished the food and went to bed, stumbling everywhere. Percy heard the bedroom door close and took that as the chance to eat a peanut butter jelly sandwich. He downed that quickly and proceeded with washing the dishes and cleaning up the place and doing his homework for Monday (it was Saturday).

By the time he was done, it was almost midnight and Percy was tired. But he couldn't sleep. He just laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling and he just let his mind wander.

Only for his mind to wander to Jason, who basically said he's gay. Percy can't assume. Maybe Jason is asexual or something. Maybe he's one of those people who get attracted to objects (objectophilia / object sexuality). Percy is pretty sure Jason is gay. Even if Jason is gay, Percy knows he wouldn't have a chance with the handsome football player.

Percy doesn't know when he fell asleep but he fell asleep thinking of Jason. He fell asleep with a smile. For once, Percy can say he slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, it's been a while (:  
> Hope you guys are doing okay ♡


	7. JASON

Jason was never fond of Mondays. That meant waking up early, getting his lazy ass out of bed and driving to school. Can't school start later? Like at two in the afternoon? Well, that wouldn't be much different - most of the time Jason sleeps past two in the afternoon.

Jason finally turned off his alarm after hitting snooze over a hundred times. Jason got out of bed and sulked his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his older sister standing there, brushing her teeth, naked.

His hands flew to his eyes. "Thalia!" Jason yelled, petrified.

Thalia snorted. "C'mon. I'm pretty sure you've seen Piper's vagina."

Jason removed his hands from his eyes and walked up to grab his toothbrush and the toothpaste. "I haven't actually. I'm still a virgin." He saw her roll her eyes from the corner of his eye.

"A year together and you're telling me you didn't have sex with her yet? You used to spend nights at a time at her place!"

"Doesn't mean she got in my pants." He put the toothpaste back. "Honestly, I feel like shes too needy for sex, ya know? Like, when she finds out our parents aren't home, she wants to come over and when she does, she goes all prostitute, stripper on me."

Thalia laughs as Jason brushes her teeth. "Speaking of our parents, dad is coming home today."

"Isn't it supposed to be next week?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. Have you been sleeping too much?"

"Nah, I've just been thinking a lot."

Truth be told, Jason has been thinking a lot. He's been thinking about his dad - finally coming back home after a two month business trip. He was thinking about his mom and her lovely cheesecake because he has been craving that quite frankly. A million thoughts raced through Jason's head; football, homework, sleep, food, sleep, cocoa puffs, fruity pebbles. However, somehow in the back of his mind, was Percy.

Jason couldn't shake the feeling that there was something really bothering Percy. When Percy was ready to leave the car and walk home because of traffic, Jason grabbed his wrist and told him to stay. But when Jason grabbed Percy's wrist, he noticed Percy flinch. He noticed the pain he had. It was never hard for Jason to read people. Jason has wanted to ask Percy if he was okay, but he felt as if Percy was going to snap at him or something. Jason didn't really want to have another fight with Percy.

♡♡♡

Jason stood by his locker, scrolling through Instagram. He glanced up and he saw Grover at his locker across from him. Maybe Grover knew if something was wrong with Percy. Grover may not tell Jason what was going on, but it would definitely be worth a try, hopefully.

Jason shut his locker, ready to go up to Grover, only to see Percy approach Grover first. Percy looked quite the same, messy black hair and his black jacket. But Jason could see Grover looked upset too. Jason knew Percy could see Grover was upset. The two were best friends! But Percy walked off and Jason watched as he did, that unsettling feeling still irking the shit out of him.

"Hey, Grover," Jason said as he walked up to Grover. "Can we talk?"

♡♡♡ 

Heyyyyy, its been a million years ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its been ages )): im not that proud of this chapter, Im so sorry. The next will be better (:

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I hoped you liked it. Maybe you loved it? . . .  
> I'm not forcing you to like it or anything. Just know that I'm trying my best and I am aware that i am not the best author out there.  
> This book is also posted on my wattpad! Wattpad is where the chapters will be posted first and then they will be posted here after.  
> Wattpad: cindyswriting  
> I'm starting new books on my Wattpad so I hope you like my writing! Thank you for readinggg


End file.
